The present invention relates to adaptor assemblies for enabling a three point type trailing unit to be towed behind a draft vehicle having a single point towing connector, and more particularly to such units having a lifting mechanism selectively operable to raise or lower the attached implement while providing support in the raised position while stabilizing the load on the tongue of the assembly while the implement is raised.
Modern agricultural technology has led to the development of implements to be towed behind a draft vehicle in ground working operations that are extremely large and equally heavy. Transportation of such implements is becoming increasingly difficult, especially along roadways to and from fields. In addition, such heavy implements when utilized in the field, are ordinarily too heavy to lift into an inoperative position without producing an often dangerous imbalance to the towing vehicle. Further still, it has become desirable to provide some type of mechanism whereby a large crawler type tractor having a single pintle type towing hitch may be operatively connected to a ground working implement having a conventional three point hitch assembly. It is also desirable to reduce stress as much as possible at the point of connection for the towing vehicle and implement, especially when the implement is to be carried in an elevated condition.
The present invention was designed in order to alleviate the above problems by providing both an adaptor to fit intermediate a single point hitch towing vehicle and a three point hitch trailing implement with the added provision of means for elevating the implement to an above ground inoperative position. The present invention further includes provisions for supporting the implement in a raised position without transmitting an excessive load to the towing end of the draft vehicle.